Faker and Kaito: A Family Moment
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: In which Dr. Faker teaches Kaito how to cook eggs. Short oneshot.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Faker and Kaito: A Family Moment**

**Family**

**Kaito/Dr. Faker/Haruto**

**In which Dr. Faker teaches Kaito how to cook eggs. (If I owned Zexal, I'd know what the HECK is going on in the manga!)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Faker and Kaito: A Family Moment

* * *

Dr. Faker Tenjo.

Many would know him as a great scientist.

The person who thought up Heartland before it was capable of becoming a reality.

The person who thought of little children first, the adults second.

But to his two sons, 8 and 2 years of age respectively, he was known as "Dad."

Kaito looked up to his father. Even though his mother passed away when Haruto was born, Faker was still doing an amazing job at raising them. He helped Kaito out with his homework, he played with his sons when he had the time. All in all, Kaito gave him a 9 out of 10. (The missing one is because he often spent quite a bit of time at work. More than he should sometimes.)

One day, Kaito awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He pushed his blond head off of his pillow and walked outside, rubbing his eyes. "Who's awake this early in the morning?" he thought to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped breathing.

Faker was handling breakfast. "Tousan?" he asked.

The scientist turned to face his son. "Oh. Good morning, Kaito," he said. "Did I wake you?"

"No, the eggs did," Kaito replied, walking up to his father's side.

He had to stand on his toes to see what his father was doing. (Sadly, he inherited his mom's height.) "Tousan?" he asked.

"What's the matter, Kaito?"

Kaito looked up to his father. "Could you...teach me how to do this too?"

Kaito was bright red when he asked his father this question. He rarely asked his father for anything, as Haruto was usually the one who needed things. And whenever he did ask him something, it was a wonder he did even that. His shyness in asking questions was something he definitely got from his mother. His stubbornness came from his father. ←[Stubborn as an ox.]

Faker smiled at his small son. "Alright, Kaito," he said, brightening up his son's mood. "But go get the stool first."

"Okay!"

Then the little boy ran out of the kitchen and returned with said stool. Just a small one he used in the bathroom whenever he brushed his teeth.

The next half hour focused on Faker helping his tiny son work with the troublesome eggs. "Okay, Kaito," he said. "First, you butter the pan."

This, Kaito was able to do easily. Not too much, not too little.

"Now, let's try and crack the eggs."

"Okay," went Kaito happily.

They did just that. Then they watched the pan carefully for a few moments.

Sadly, Kaito had a hard time with the eggs. It was becoming apparent that he didn't get his mother's cooking skills. He'd turn around for literally one second and by the time he looked back, his eggs had been burned beyond recognition. By the third try, Haruto came out of his room. How he was able to do that, Kaito had no idea. He still slept in a playpen, and yet he was still able to crawl out of it and walk into the kitchen. Faker said it was because he was smart. After all, Kaito was able to get out of his playpen at 14 months. And they **still** didn't know how he did it. "Nii-san?" Haruto said slowly. "Wa are you do-ing?"

"Haruto," went Kaito, again ignoring his work on the stove to go to his little brother. "What are you doing out here, you goof?"

"Nii-san?" Haruto asked. "Why is that grey stuff coming up?"

"Huh?" Kaito turned around.

Then he placed his brother on a chair near the table and slapped his forehead.

He'd burned the eggs again.

Finally, Faker decided to take care of the breakfast, (Which he had actually planned on doing before Kaito came in.) and served his sons. Haruto, being the tiny two-year-old, still needed Kaito to help feed him. He probably only did that because he enjoyed Kaito feeding him. Kaito was always careful when it came to handling food for the smaller sibling. He'd always blow on the food before giving it to Haruto, just like his mother had done for him. "Tou-chan?" went Haruto. "Wa is Nii-san sad?"

"What do you mean, Haruto?" Faker asked.

The young child pointed to Kaito, who was effectively staring off into space. "Kaito?" Faker asked, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Kaito was knocked out of his stupor and looked up. "What's wrong?" Faker asked. Kaito didn't answer. "Are you upset that you messed up your meal?"

Kaito's shoulders dropped. "Don't worry about it," Faker said. "Everybody screws up once in a while, especially when they're trying something new. But that's no reason for you to get upset. You'll get it right the next time."

"Really?" Kaito asked.

Faker nodded. "Really," he agreed.

Then he gave both his sons a big hug.

And guess what?

Kaito was able to cook the eggs right the next time.

* * *

**D.T.B: Yes, I am a sucker for family stories. Even if they are sappy. But this just seemed to hit me the most. I love the Tenjo family and just about any story that has them in it. **

**Oh, yes! Before I forget, how many of you have either watched or read the series DNAngel? A fellow fanfiction writer, Kathrin656, has written a couple of stories for DNAngel. They're really good, so even if you don't write DNAngel, please give her a shot. Her stories are "Stranded," and "Not Who You Think I Am." Like I said before, she's really good. Give her stories a chance.**

**Misael: This girl is a total fruitcake.**

**Vector: If this is the way she treats acquaintances, I'd hate to see how she treats her friends.**

**D.T.B: I heard that!**


End file.
